


Who Needs A Hero?

by Leggo My Lego Harry Potter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Ginny & Tom, Lilo & Stitch?, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Leggo%20My%20Lego%20Harry%20Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny realizes that she doesn't need Harry to save her when she kicks Tom Riddle's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs A Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Actually inspired by a cut scene rather than my playing the game, but, meh, whatever.

Ginny kicked the diary. It, and Tom Riddle, flew backwards. She looked back and forth between the two of them, and then gave a vicious grin.

Tom gave a screech of pain-filled horror as she kicked the diary again and again, skipping over to it each time. Ginny giggled maniacally as she picked up the diary and began to shake it this way and that.

“Stop! Stop or I’ll kill you, blood traitor!” Tom screamed.

Ginny threw the diary into the air, and let it slam into the ground, several times.

“Potter! Potter, stop her! Stop her now!”

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry, and drop-kicked the diary into a column. Harry looked at Tom and shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. Not me. You want her to stop, you stop her,” Harry said. “I’m not doing it. Girls are scary.”

“Potter you coward!”

“Coward? No,” Harry said. “Just think of it as my Slytherin sense of self-preservation finally having kicked my Gryffindor sense of dangerous adventure in the crotch.”

Ginny tilted her head, and Tom began waving his hands frantically, “No, no, no, no, no, don’t – eiiiugh!”

Ginny had glanced at the diary, figured out where the equivalent of the book’s groin was, and kicked there.

“Like Ginny just did to you,” Harry added, crossing his legs from the sympathy pain.

“You know,” Ginny said, throwing the diary up and down in her hand, “I think I’ll keep you as a pet, Tom.”

Harry and Tom both stared at her in horror.

“I refuse to let you keep – owies!” Tom screamed as Ginny smacked the diary several times.

“No backtalking young man, or I’ll tan your hide,” Ginny said, repeating what her mother had told her elder brothers several times in the past.

“But, but – ow!”

Ginny smacked the diary again, “No backtalk, I said! Do you want desert with your dinner or not?”

Tom’s bottom lip trembled, and Harry looked at Ginny in awe.

“No wonder her brothers are all scared of her,” he muttered to himself.

Keeping a pet, Ginny decided, was actually rather easy. You just had to discipline them with a firm hand and loss of treats, much like a little child.

* * *

“Ginny!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when they showed up at Dumbledore’s office. She and Mr. Weasley threw their arms around Ginny. Dumbledore gaped at the person who entered behind them.

“Oh, Harry, Ron, thank you, thank you,” Mrs. Weasley said, pulling them into the hug as well. “And who’s this.”

“He’s my new pet,” Ginny said. “His name’s Tom. Say hello Tom.”

Tom remained silent.

Ginny frowned, “Tom, don’t be rude. Say hello.” She kicked him in the shin.

“Hello,” Tom muttered.

“What was that?” Ginny said. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Hello,” Tom said, a little louder.

“Better,” Ginny said.

“Ginny,” Mr. Weasley said, “You can’t keep another person as a pet.” Tom gave a sigh of relief.

“Oh, I know,” Ginny said. “But Tom isn’t a person. He’s my diary. See?” Ginny shook the diary as hard as he could, and Tom bounced up and down in place with it.

“Oh my,” Mrs. Weasley said.

“That’s kinda cool,” Ron said. “Can I get one?”

“No!” Tom yelled. “One of you is bad enough!”

“Bad Tom. No yelling,” Ginny said, smacking the diary against Dumbledore’s desk.

Dumbledore began laughing.

“Headmaster?” Harry asked.

“Oh Tom, how nice that you’ve found a new friend,” Dumbledore said, still laughing.

“This isn’t funny,” Tom said darkly. Dumbledore laughed harder. “And she is not my friend!” More laughter.

“That’s right, I’m your owner,” Ginny said.

“I think, perhaps, it would be best if took the kids to the hospital wing,” Mr. Weasley said, and then leaned over and whispered in Mrs. Weasley’s ear, “and maybe tell Poppy she needs to look at Albus.”

Molly nodded, and they ushered the kids, Tom included, out of the office, leaving behind a still laughing Dumbledore.

“Motherfu-oof!”

“No bad language!” Ginny yelled, slamming the diary against the stone gargoyle. Harry snickered.


End file.
